Talk:The Moon Master's Training
Oh, how we love the teenage drama moments in our stories. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, you know me by now, Archie. Hardly an RP goes by without me ridiculing something related to Twilight or flat-chested women. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::At least you ridiculed something that I like to hate. -brohoof- --[[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Question. Does there have to be a certain limit to which how Kibou can carry the rocks? I know lifting them up as if they were pillows early on are out of the question. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 05:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I mean, I didn't have too much thought in it, but it would have to be made obvious of Kibō's struggle to drag those rocks, and eventually even to actually carry them later on. The whole purpose of this is strength training, to prepare him for the Shinken Ōzoraha-ryū. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: All righty, I gotcha. ^_^ --[[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 05:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) O.O So ''this is where Kibou went for trainin'! I'll be sure to read this.--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 12:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Skipping I decided to skip past the strength stuff, since I can't really do more with Hanzei than nod nod, smile smile. So... Yeah. Now things'll get more interesting. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that what most trainers do while their students suffer, anyway? <_< -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :You know me so well. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the cruelty inflicted on poor Kubo never ceases to amuse me ^w^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) <_< Is it supposed to be scary that Kibo can be read as Kubo when mispelled? Foreshadowing? >_> [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 13:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) UGH! *facepalm* MY baaaaad....lol! XD Which means someday, somehow, Kibo will be the BIGGEST TROLL of Bleach Fan Fiction...x3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) -sniff- They grow up so fast.... [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 14:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) At The Crossroads Alright Archie, so here's my question. From where we stand now, do you want Kibou to obtain a new Zanpakuto spirit? Or keep the old one, but get some nifty new techniques from him? I say this because the next stage of the training will be Kibo confronting his Zanpakuto spirit via Jinzen, and since you'll be playing Kibo, it's fitting that I play the spirit, so it's up to you. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Y'know, I haven't really thought out Kibo's Zanpakuto that much. At the time of creation, I can safely say I was rushing this particular character. So I think a new Zanpakuto'd be best for the guy. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:47, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Very well then. Now just gotta find some excuse as to why some new spirit showed up. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) At times, I don't know which one of you creeps me out. Seireitou's evilness and harem of busty females, or Achrones with his brutal and creative ways of causing pain and suffering to characters. ._. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Mokuroku '''Mokuroku' (目録, "a means of signifying status"). Archie, if you want me to do a final edit to Kibō's page, I'll do it. Or you can add stuff to Kibō yourself as I have Mokuroku in this article display them. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, if you have your ideas, go ahead and edit the page, then. I won't mind. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well still, I'll display them here, and after we finish, I can add it entirely or you can. I'm actually gonna probably not post after your next post, just so I can do alittle research in getting together an excellent idea for Mokuroku's powers. I have ideas here and there, but they still need to be finalized. I'd rather not rush and give you a crappy Zanpakutō. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice to know you're lookin' out for me. =w= -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 00:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC)